Carne
Summary Carne is a villain from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo. He is member of Passione, specifically the Boss' Guard Squad sent to kill the Bruno Buccellati's gang and Trish Una while in Sardinia. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, Unknown with Notorious B.I.G. Name: Carne Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part V: Vento Aureo) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Notorious B.I.G. has Regeneration (High-Mid. Quickly came back from being left as cut pieces that were vaporizing), Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 7), Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Invisibility & Non-Corporeality (Stands can only be seen and affected by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Selective Intangibility, Empowerment (Copies the speed of the next fastest target), Shapeshifting (Appeared as a soccer ball briefly), Absorption (Assimilates matter into itself, capable of absorbing non-organic matter and energy as well, such as Stands and energy from a plane engine), Limited Size Manipulation (As it absorbs more matter and energy, it will increase in size over time), Possession (Initially possessed Giorno's body without the latter realizing it) Attack Potency: Human level, Unknown with Notorious B.I.G. (Notorious B.I.G. decomposes all material it touches instantly and then assimilates the size of the item into itself) Speed: Unknown, Varies with Notorious B.I.G. (Will automatically copy the speed of the fastest moving object or being and make it its target, maintaining that speed as long as its victim does the same until having a new, faster target. This has shown to allow it to keep up with Gold Experience. Notorious B.I.G. also had its Speed ranked as "∞" in its Stand stats, albeit this can be translated as unlimited and thus be a hyperbole) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Human level (Though, was still alive even after numerous bullet wounds), Unknown with Notorious B.I.G. (Due to it's physiology and ability high speed attack rushes and even bullets seem to be absorbed with ease, whilst slow yet powerful attacks are able to casually tear it to shreds) Stamina: Unlimited with Notorious B.I.G. Range: Unknown with Notorious B.I.G. (Due to having no host, it can roam freely without trouble. However, it can be lured into a trap to make its range limited to the area of the most sound) Standard Equipment: Notorious B.I.G. Intelligence: Unknown for Carne. Notorious B.I.G. seems to lack any form of sentience. Weaknesses: Notorious B.I.G. can only be activated after Carne dies. Highly susceptible to slow attacks in particular. Can be defeated by being trapped (It was thrown in the ocean and it attacked waves for the rest of time). Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Notorious B.I.G.:' Notorious B.I.G. is a Stand that, upon the death of Carne, will be awakened and fully manifested. It has no proper shape, but will begin its form after possessing or absorbing something. **'Speed Detection:' To attack its victims, the Stand matches the fastest moving object near him, prioritizes them as a target, and if successful, will catch them and devour them. **'Energy Absorption:' When Notorious B.I.G. absorbs an object, it absorbs it based off levels of energy and grows in size from it. Small levels of energy do not add much, but the energy of something like an engine can cause it to grow to gigantic sizes. **'Possession:' Likely through direct contact, Notorious B.I.G. can latch onto a a person who had touched Carne when deceased and latch onto their bodies. Through this, it can possess various parts of an object or person without it realizing, also having access to their thoughts and feelings. Others Notable Victories: Green Baby (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Green Baby's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Geras (Mortal Kombat) Geras' Profile Category:Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Evil Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Humans Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:La Unita Speciale Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Shapeshifters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Intangibility Users